The present invention relates to a retractable rearview mirror self-locked in position for parking and in position for use wherein the risk of pinching one's fingers is eliminated.
The invention concerns a retractable rearview mirror of the type having a base adapted to be fixed on the vehicle, a mirror-holder casing applied, in position of use, against the base via two pivoting members distant from each other in the front-to-rear direction, a spring tending to maintain contact between the casing and the base, as well as a mirror disposed in the casing and mobile relative thereto under the action of a control device.
The purpose of the invention is to:
allow the casing to retract forwardly under the effect of a rearward shock and to return automatically into a position of use; PA1 allow the casing to retract rearwardly under the effect of a forward shock and to return automatically into a position of use; PA1 allow the casing to be positioned and locked in a parking position in which it is bent rearwardly near the vehicle; and PA1 allow the casing to return automatically when it is released from the parking position towards the position for use, without risk of pinching one's fingers when it is locked in position for use.